


I Love You Too, Little Brother.

by shreddedapple



Category: Other - Fandom, Paul Blart: Mall Cop (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Vaginal, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shreddedapple/pseuds/shreddedapple
Summary: pepe comes home from a long day. paul blart cheers him up.sex ensues.





	I Love You Too, Little Brother.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah um
> 
> i have never drank or done drugs, just saying
> 
> this still.... happened.....

_[today, 1:33 a.m]_

**my luv, pepe**

hay babie not coming home 2day

**me**

Why not :-(

**my luv, pepe**

me just ain’t jake pauler blart get off my case

**me**

Okay…… sorry baby :-( see u tomorrow

_[the next day]_

 

“hay pauler” pepe ribbit-yelled, stumbling into their shared apartment, tripping over his frog-legs and falling flat on his large, green face with his rear in the air, ribbiting out, “come help pls”

Paul quickly threw his tissues in the trash and pushed his bottle of lotion under the bed, clambering onto his segway, before he drove into the hall, looking down at his partner. “Pepe..” he said softly, holding a hand out, noticing that his husband was not wearing pants. Or underwear, for that matter. “What happened to you?” he asked delicately, helping his husband up.

“was out u dumb fukfag git off me case” pepe grumble-ribbited, hopping away from his husband as paul followed. “I know, my love, but still.. I’m worried.” Paul said gently, returning to his segway and following Pepe down the hall. Pepe hopped into their bedroom and onto the bed, grabbing the bottle of lotion Paul thought he had hidden and rolling onto his stomach, lifting his hips.

“cum on pawl, cum giv ur huzbrand a good heylo uwu” pepe ribbited, spreading his legs to reveal his loose frog pussy. Paul clambered off of segway and took the lotion, squirting it over his entire hand and sticking it into his husband’s tight hole. “Is that good, Pepe?” he asked delicately, moving his fist in and out slowly, gently. “no do it harder jake pauler” pepe ribbit-moaned, rolling his frog-hips against his husband’s human hands.

Paul gave a loli gasp ( _n-nyah!_ ) in response, adding his other hand and rubbing them into Pepe’s loose frog pussy. “Yes, yes of course, Pepe-sama, anything for you.” he breathed seductively, bending over really far and undoing his pants with his teeth, revealing his hard, throbbing magnum dong. The gargantuan length brushed against the floor, and Paul let out another loli gasp ( _nyah~_ ).

“fuk me paul blart! fuk me like u’ve nevur fukked b4!1!” pepe groan-ribbited, kicking his frog-legs wide open, ready for his husband. “i need u so baddddddddddd uwu!!1!” Paul loli-giggled, removing his fists from his husband’s pussy and lifting his heavy, giant dick, pressing the tip against the green folds with a smug, anime girl smile. “Are you ready, onii-chan?” he asked, not waiting for a response as he pushed into Pepe’s suddenly tight orifice, gazing into his orbs lovingly.

pepe moaned, immediately squirting frog-cum everywhere even though only the tip of pawl’s beautiful, long hentai dick. the two moaned in unison, even louder as pawl pushed further into his husband’s frog pussy. “unnnnnnnhhhhhhhh yis” pepe whine-ribbited, squeezing his walls around his husband’s thick pp. Paul started to thrust harshly into Pepe’s cunt, feeling himself strengthen due to the amount of cum surrounding them. He got taller, and his flabs melted into thick, man muscles. His hair become blonde and shaggy, and suddenly, Paul realised, he was now Jake-Paul Blart. With this new-found strength, Jake-Paul began to thrust harder, faster, his cock swelling with the sheer power he stole from Team 10.

pepe gazed up at his husband, cupping jayk-pawl’s cheek, whisper-ribbiting, “i luv u….. Little Brother Jakey.” pepe too, began To Transform. His Flesh Became The Colour Of People Skin, And He Grew Blonde Hair. His Weight, Too, Melted Into Sexy Man Muscles. Pepe Now, Was Logan-Paul Blart-Pepe. Together, The Brother’s United In Sexy Coitus Time. Jake thrusted harshly into his brother’s soaked pussy, before suddenly shooting hot cum into him without warning with a deep, guttural man groan. They finished, and then the two lay together post-sex, snuggled up with one another. “I love you, big brother.” Jake whispered, pressing a kiss to his muscled neck.

“I Love You Too, Little Brother.”


End file.
